Los Fantasmas de Drago
by zambiita1999
Summary: Parecido a "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge" pero con Bakugan. A ver si les gusta.


**Olazz bueno, igual que con "Un ángel enamorado" tuve que eliminarla y pido disculpas, como dije este fic lo hago basado en un sueño que tuve una noche, me soñé con Bakugan y soñé esto, Los Peleadores tenían sus ropas de la primera temporada. **

* * *

**Los fantasmas de Drago**

¡Navidad de Los Peleadores! Todo es paz y armonía en la casa de Dan, Runo ya no le pegaba MUCHO a Dan, Shun sonreía un POCO, Julie estaba UN POCO MENOS loca, Marucho dejaba los libros para convivir entre amigos, y Alice seguía siendo la misma de siempre (ya que ella es tierna y buena). Y los bakugan estaban mas que entusiasmados por la Navidad excepto un dragón Pyrus que estaba arrinconado en uno de los aparadores de la casa.

Dan: oye Drago, Alice pregunta cual crees que sea mejor regalo para su abuelo, un reloj o un perfume- y desde atrás estaba una Alice viéndolos.

Drago: dile que no me importa.

Dan: Drago ¿que te pasa? es Navidad

Drago: ¡Tonterías!

Desde atrás se veía a una Alice con cara de asombrada.

Dan: Drago...p-pero, pero ¿que te pasa?

Drago: que ¿que me pasa?...bien, pues estoy razonando, no entiendo por que tanta felicidad en estas fechas, que no saben tooooodos los secuestros y asesinatos que hay hoy en día, ¿y aun así están felices?

Dan: ¡Drago, tu eres el que esta diciendo tonterías! - ya molestándose.

Drago: ¡CLARO QUE NO, ES LA VERDAD. TODOS ESTAN FELICES Y CONTENTOS SIN NINGUNA RAZON! - Los demás peleadores se voltearon a verlos

Dan: ¡QUIERES SABER LA RAZON!

Drago: no, quedense con su Navidad, si me disculpas, estaré en tu cuarto Dan.- en eso se fue rodando o flotando, (no se muy bien como se desplazan los bakugan en esferas) al cuarto de Dan.

Julie: que grosero

Runo: si,...hay que terminar de decorar.- todos se van a seguir con las decoraciones.

Dan se quedo paradote ahí, con una cara de preocupado.

Marucho desde lejos: VEN DAN!

Dan: SI, VOY.

* * *

**Cuarto de Dan**

Drago: Navidad, tonterías.- en eso, Drago se cierra (estaba en forma de esfera), y se queda dormido al instante. Minutos después, se despierta. Se sentía algo extraño y solo. Ya era de noche. Escucho atentamente y no había ni un sonido en el lugar. Todo era puro silencio, como si no hubiera nadie en la casa. Entonces vio venir por la ventana, una luz blanca cegadora. La luz disminuyo y ahí se encontraba el espíritu de Wavern, mirándolo con decepción y tristeza.

Drago: ¡Wavern!- sorprendido- p-pero q-que sorpresa- poniendose feliz.

Wavern: no, Drago...Yo me tope con la sorpresa...¡¿Como pudiste?!

Drago: ¿que?- confundido.

Wavern: insultaste la Navidad...¡¿como has podido?!

Drago:...¡oh, tu también Wavern!...

Wavern: ¿como que "yo también"?!...Drago...no debiste hacerlo...no estas en buen camino...

Drago: yo no creo en eso de los caminos Wavern, solo creo en la razón, y la razón dice que la Navidad no tiene sentido...

Wavern: mas bien Tu razón, Drago.

Drago: ah...

Wavern:...Drago...si sigues así, no vas a terminar nada bien tu vida...¡Te lo advierto!

Drago:...¡oh! Esta bien...entonces "no estoy en buen camino"- tono sarcástico y con vos aguda.

Wavern suspira -_-': Drago...- suspira otra vez y cambia de cara-...aun tienes esperanza de salvarte de tu destino...tienes aun una oportunidad...una que yo misma te conseguí Drago.

Drago asustándose un poco: ¿salvarme?

Wavern: seras visitado por tres espíritus.

Drago:...¿es la oportunidad que me das? ...mejor no quiero...- ahora si, muy asustado.

Wavern dirigiéndose a la ventana por la que vino: espera el primero, exactamente a las once y media, el segundo a las once y cuarto, y al tercero cuando el reloj anuncie que faltan cinco minutos para la media noche.- ya en la ventana.

Drago:...

Wavern: suerte, Drago...- desapareciendo con la misma luz blanca con la que vino.

El reloj se vio que ya eran exactamente las once y media...

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Drago: aaaa...¿donde...donde estoy?

Drago abrió bien los ojos y vio que se encontraba en un bosque con muchos arboles grandes, altos y frondosos que tapaban el cielo. Eran tan grandes sus ramas, y el bosque tan cerrado que no podía ni abrir sus alas.

Vio que algo se movia en uno de los arbustos del bosque. Noto que había unos lentes con la montura roja cerca de ese arbusto. Inmediatamente vio una pequeña mano blanca salir de ese arbusto.

- aqui están-sonó una voz aguda tomando aquellos lentes.

Drago: ¿Marucho?!

Marucho: ¿que?...no, claro que no, estas equivocado amigo...mmrr...soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada

Drago:fantasma de ¿que-cua?... si, claro- tono sarcástico.

Fantasma. Pasado/ Marucho: ¿no me crees?- flotando hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Drago.

Drago se asusto.

F.P/Marucho: ¿lo ves? soy un fantasma...esta es solo una figura representativa de Marucho - tono de genio.

Drago: ¿dijiste del pasado?

F.P/Marucho: si

Drago: ¿pasado remoto?

F.P/Marucho: tu pasado, Drago- sacando un libro- toca mi libro.

Drago toco con la punta del dedo pequeño de su pata el libro. Y desde ahí ya no le salio mas que un tremendo grito de sorpresa, porque F.P/Marucho...¡lo estaba jalando! Lo llevo hasta afuera de la Tierra saliendo del Sistema Solar, llegando a...

Drago: ¿Vestroia?

F.P/Marucho: shh, calla y mira.- se encontraban flotando en el cielo.

Drago del pasado se encontraba en un pedazo de suelo descansando, cuando una Griffon Pyrus hembra (xD) se le acerca y le dice.

Griffon: oye Drago,¿te enteraste que en estas fechas en la Tierra están celebrando una festividad llamada Navidad?

Drago: si...¡que patético! ¿no?

Griffon: ¡¿patético?!...Drago la Navidad es la única fecha en la que los humanos conviven felices entre si, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo

Drago: ¡NO! ...¡La raza bakugan quedaría en ridículo!..No te das cuenta que los humanos son patéticos y tontos, son la peor raza que haya podido existir, hacen sus fiestas como: Navidad, Halloween, Día de gracias, San Valentín...¡CERO QUE ES ALGO PATÉTICO!

Dese arriba se veía flotando en el cielo a un Drago con cara de sorprendido, aun sosteniendo el libro de un F.P/Marucho que estaba acompañándolo.

Drago: ¿yo dije eso?

F.P/Marucho: y eso que a ti te encanta el Haloween

Drago:...

F.P/Maurcho: ven vayámonos.

Salieron de Vestroia, y regresaron al bosque donde se habían encontrado.

Drago:...

F.P/Marucho: ¿te das cuenta Drago?

Drago se había sorprendido,¿Yo dije que la raza humana es una raza tonta y patética y la peor que haya podido existir?, pero aun tenia esa idea en la cabeza que la Navidad es una tontería.

F.P/Marucho: bueno, mi trabajo y tiempo aquí terminaron.- F.P/Marucho agarro el libro que tenia y lo abrió como si lo fuera leer .

Drago: ¿que? no ¡espera!

F.P/Marucho cerro el libro y desapareció.

El reloj marco exactamente las once y cuarto...

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Drago: ay...ahora ¿donde estoy?

Drago se encontraba en una calle de Wardington, donde transitaban personas. Le pareció muy extraño que la gente no gritara y saliera corriendo. Su extrañeza termino cuando una persona paso por en frente de su cola, pero cuando cuando paso...¡lo traspaso! Eso solo significaba una cosa: La gente no podía verlo ni tocarlo. En eso vio salir a una chica gritando con un montón de bolsas de compras y estaba que se le caía una- ¡los zapatos, los zapatos! ¡ay!- se le caen todas las bolsas.

Drago: ¿Julie?!

Julie: ¿Julie?, tu estas alucinando ¿no?...Soy el fantasma de la Navidad Presente

Drago: Julie...pero...¿por que tu?...

Fantasma. PresenTe/Julie: ¡ay yo que se!...bueno...-saca una tarjeta de crédito- tócala.

Drago la toca con el mismo dedo pequeño de su pata y sucede lo mismo que con el libro. / Julie se lo lleva hasta la casa de Dan, donde todos estaban decorando con adornos navideños muy coloridos y hermosos, todos muy felices, excepto un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos café- rojizos con piel media oscura llamado Dan, que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina sentado dibujando quien sabe que, muy desanimado.

Drago: ¿por que esta así?

/Julie: esta preocupado por ti, al parecer tu le arruinaste el día.

Drago: no esta molesto conmigo...

/Julie: pues claro que no, nadie querría estar molesto con su mejor amigo en Navidad, al parecer tu si Drago.

Drago:...

/Julie: ven vayámonos.

Regresan a la misma calle.

Drago:...- otra vez se había quedado sin palabras.

/Julie: ...creo que trabajo aquí concluyo.

En eso Drago parpadeo y /Julie habia desaparecido.

En el reloj se veía que ya faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para las doce.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Drago se encontraba en una habitación enorme con cuatro paredes como un cubo color melón, con una ventana enorme que iluminaba a una de las cuatro paredes. En eso vio en la pared iluminada una sombra encapuchada, haciendo movimientos bruscos que a el le asustaron, luego vio al dueño de esa sombra.

-¡Maldita capucha!- tratando de ponérsela bien.

Drago: ¡¿DAN?!

Fantasma. Futuro/Dan: ¿que?, no, no mi amigo. Soy el fantasma de la Navidad futura.

Drago:...¿me mostraras el futuro?

F.F/Dan: ¡no, no que va! voy a mostrarte lo bonita que es mi capucha, mira bien tejidita -_-'

Drago: hehe, mmmrrr- poniéndose serio- bueno espíritu, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo rápido, por favor, ya que...tu solo estas aquí para ayudarme...

F.F/Dan: ahaha, ¿yo?...haha...¿ayudarte?...ahahahahahahaha- para de reír- ¡no!...claro que no...yo estoy aquí para hacerte sufrir- aura y voz malebolas.

Drago: ¡¿QUEEE?!

F.F/Dan: sereno, sereno, hehe, si estoy para ayudarte.

Drago: no...vuelvas...a...hacer...eso...Por favor espíritu te ruego...que hagas esto lo mas rápido posible, por favor, quiero volver a mi casa...

F.F/Dan: ¡ha!... bueno...-poniéndose a flotar con la espalda para abajo- ...yo no creo que quieras volver a tu casa, después de la pelea con Dan, ademas ahí están celebrando Navidad. ¿para que querrías volver?

Drago:...

En eso F.F/Dan se puso a cantar la canción "Feliz Navidad" aun flotando:

*Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad.  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

¡I wanna wish you a merry christmas.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas.  
I wanna wish you a merry christmas  
from the bottom of my heart!

Drago: ¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE?

F.F/Dan: ya, ya, sereno, sereno, hehe...-se pone serio-...bueno...- tomando una punta de su capucha- tócala.

Drago toco la punta de la capucha y sucedió lo mismo que con los otros dos objetos. F.F/Dan se lo llevo a la casa de Dan, de se podía ver a los peleadores, muy deprimidos.

Runo al borde lagrimas: no puedo creer que esto haya pasado...

Shun: y menos aun que esto haya pasado por Drago.

Drago:...¿que paso por mi?

F.F/Dan: ¡cierra el hocico y mira!

En eso llega la madre de Dan, Miyoko.

Alice: ¿algo nuevo, señora Kuso?

Miyoko:...no...aun no...aun no lo encuentran- empezando a llorar.

Julie abrazando a la Miyoko: tranquilizece, señora.

Drago: ¿a quien no encuentran? ¿que sucede?

F.F/Dan:...uy...tttzzz...bueno, a el no le gusto mucho tu manera de ser con respecto a la Navidad,y si es que sigues en el curso en el vas ahora, Drago...mmmm...aaaahhh...¿como explicártelo?... así es el tiempo, si sigues así, va a pasar esto...

Drago: ¡¿QUE?!

F.F/Dan: Dan va a desaparecer...

Drago:...¿q-que?! p-pero...¡¿COMO?!

F.F/Dan: nadie sabe... desapareció hace como unos tres días...repentinamente...se esfumo...ppppfffff... adiós Dany...y tu...pues abandonaste la Tierra y nunca mas volviste...

Drago se quedo en shock por un largo tiempo.

F.F/Dan agitándole la mano en frente de su cara: oye...¡oye!...kuku kuku...¿hay alguna dragón ahí adentro?

F.F/Dan agarro de nuevo una punta de su capucha y se la entrego a Drago. Drago la toco (aun en shock) y regresaron a la misma habitación.

Drago:...

F.F/Dan: pppff, ¡vaya! ¿quien lo diría?

Drago: callate...¡NO DIGAS MAS! ¡ALÉJATE ESPECTRO!

F.F/Dan: ¡TU NO MANDAS SOBRE MI!...¿no sabes quien soy?

Drago: TU...

F.F/Dan: ¡Yo soy la desgracias Drago, la pobreza, el sufrimiento, la mentira, deslealtad...la ignorancia, la necesidad...la muerte...y todas las cosas que pueden afectar gravemente este mundo!

Drago: ¡AH!...no...

F.F/Dan: ¡Si!...

Drago: no...¡No!...¡NO!

F.F/Dan: adiós Drago- con una sonrisa macabra, con sus ojos con grandes ojeras que parecían botar fuego, y su cara media esquelética.

Drago: NOOOOOOOO...

En eso Drago se cae en un enorme abismo que apareció de la nada, por mas que trataba de abrir sus alas y volar no podía. Siguió cayendo, era una larga caída, se sentina muy preocupado, culpable, triste y con ira. Estaba a punto de caer, se acercaba mas al suelo, mas...hasta que...

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Drago: ¡AAAAAAAAA!- mira alrededor- ¿a?- estaba en el cuarto de Dan- estoy vivo...-piensa- ha sido un sueño...¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡HA SIDO UN SUEÑO!- muy feliz.

Después baja a la sala y ahí estaban todos los peleadores, ya terminando de decorar el lugar. También vio a Dan, que estaba en la mesa de la cocina (que estaba cerca) sentado dibujando quien sabe que, muy desanimado.

Drago:...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Todos lo miraron, Dan se acerco a el extrañado.

Dan: ¿Drago...?

Drago: escucha, lo siento...no debí portarme así, y todavía lo hice sin razón, y en estas fechas...lo siento amigo...te quiero Daniel.

Dan sonrió: yo también amigo.

Todos se alegraron.

Julie: ¡Muy bien, todos a celebrar! ¡Es Navidad!

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII

En eso, todos los peleadores se sirvieron ponche para brindar.

Todos: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar la copas, la puerta se abrió.

Billy: ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!- con un disfraz de vampiro y una sonrisa de idiota.

Todos lo miraron con una cara...(ya se imaginaran la cara).

Billy: ¡Oh! ¡Hehe! es Navidad. Bueno...-entrando a la casa y agarrando una copa de ponche- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos: SIIIII!

Y brindaron.

Billy: ¡Oye Dan!- llamándolo- emmm, bueno ya que no es Halloween. Bueno, te quería regalar esto- sacando una capa negra.

Drago: O.O

Dan: ¡ah! gracias Billy...-tomando la capa- tal vez pueda ponérmela...

Drago: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos miraron a Drago con la misma cara con la que miraron a Billy cuando entro.

Drago: oh...¡Hehe!..mmmm...No hay que ponerse cosas negras en Navidad ¿no Dan?..hehe...mmm...¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos de nuevo: ¡Siiiiiii!

Runo: ¿que creen que le pase?

Alice: no se.

Todos le seguían la corriente a Alice. Excepto Dan.

Dan con una sonrisa: ¡haha!...ojala que hayas aprendido bien la lección Drago...

En eso Dan mira a la ventana y ahí se encontraba el fantasma de Wavern guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa.

Drago había cambiado por completo con respecto a la Navidad. Y así, todos pasaron una muy linda, divertida y tranquila Navidad.


End file.
